base_turnfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Putovnica
thumb|302px|Wanetova putovnica. Putovnica je dokument koji služi za internacionalna putovanja. Poznato je da je bez njega teško preći granicu, čak i smrtonosno ako to pokušate izvesti u Nixa državi. Također, bitna je za napomenuti malo znana činjenica da Putovnica nije isto što i Radna Knjižica. Zapravo je baš obratno. Avantura u Grazu Putovnica najčešće aludira na legendarnu avanturu koju je proživio Wane. Matija i Nixa su odlučili otići u Graz na jedan dan prije Božića da se zabave i uživaju u posebnoj atmosferi zimskog Graza. Pozvali su Waneta, no on se dvoumio. Na kraju su ga ipak uspijeli nagovoriti dan prije putovanja tako da su mu rekli da će ići tražiti Evenstar i dućane s oružjem, te kupovati super stvari. On se pripremio tako da je nabavio 2 Eura. 'Prolog' Na jutro putovanja, Matija i Nixa su došli autom po Waneta. On se tek razbudio, te je zgrabio ta 2 Eura i putovnicu u žurbi. Došli su na autobusni kolodvor na knap, sjeli u bus i krenuli prema Grazu. Sve je išlo po planu i bilo je super. Nixa je rekao Wanetu da otiđe sjediti kod Matije, koji je sjedio sam, tako da si Nixa malo odspava, a i da Matiji ne bude dosadno. Kako je autobus prošao Hrvatsku granicu i prilazio Slovenskoj, vozač je zamolio putnike da provjere da li su ponijeli putovnice. Wane se nije obazirao, i hladnokrvno nastavio igrati Šah na Gameboyu (zvanom DSi). Nakon toga je razbudio Matiju, nakon čega su se zezali. Tada je Wane odlučio pogledati u putovnicu iz fore da vidi svoju facu. Nastala je Tišina. Wane je polako okrenuo glavu prema Matiji, te rekao: "Ovo mi je radna." Matija je uzeo knjižicu i počeo se smijati. Wane je odlučio pokazati radnu Nixi da se i on može smijati, i otišao do njega. Nixa je napravio Seriously facu i razljutio se, ali se ipak počeo smijati nakon 26 sekundi. Wane je otišao do vozača i rekao mu da nema putovnicu, na što mu je vozač rekao da se tu ništa ne može, te da ode nazad na Hrvatsku granicu i pokaže svoju osobnu i objasni problem. Nažalost, Wane nije imao ni osobnu jer mu je Matija rekao da neće trebati. Pozdravio se sa prijateljima koji su mu dali neke novce da se snađe po putu i napustio bus, i tu je počela njegova avantura. 'Odiseja do Zagreba' thumb Počeo je hodati. Nije znao gdje je, ali to nije bilo bitno jer je ionako kanio izvaditi mobitel i nazvati majku da ga pokupi. Isključila je telefon tu noć. Nakon 20-minutnog hodanja, došao je do Hrvatske granice i objasnio problem policajcu. Trebao je provjeriti kako se zove i Wane mu je rekao. Policajac ga je pogledao čudno i provjerio bazu podataka. Rekao je da je sve OK, ali da ne može nikako pomoći, nakon čega se vratio svom poslu. Wane je tada odlučio hodati ravno, u smjeru Zagreba. Pokušavao je autostopirati neko vrijeme ali je ubrzo ugledao stajalište kamiona i shvatio da bi taj način prijevoza bio puno efikasniji. Stao je pred objekt koji se zvao Veterinar, što je smiješno Matiji i Nixi pa je jedan kafić dobio ime po tome. Ušao je i objasnio problem prvom čovjeku kojeg je vidio. Čovjek ga je gledao 10 sekundi bez da je išta rekao. Vjerojatno je bio gladan i mislio čudne stvari. Wane je bio zadivljen pa je nastavio traziti pomoć, te je nakon nekog vremena našao osobu koja mu je odlučila pomoći. Rekao je da jedan kamion upravo kreće i prolazi pokraj Zagreba, pa ga mogu tamo osthumbtaviti. Pristao je na to, i krenuo čekati. Kamion je došao i otvorila su se vrata pred Wanetom. On je pogledao prema gore i bio začuđen, jer se nikada prije nije penjao na kamion. Stavio je noge i ruke na stepenice kao mala beba koja puže i prije nego što je došao skroz gore, ugledao je vozača i hobo-a koji su imali iznenađene izraze lica i rekli mu da je desno pored njega ručka za primiti se. Wane je okrenuo glavu i vidio ručku te ju je iskoristio da se normalno popne. Trebalo mu je par pokušaja da zatvori vrata kamiona jer nije znao koliko jako treba lupiti i jer nikad prije nije zatvarao vrata kamiona. Krenuo je prema Zagrebu i usred puta ga je nazvao Nixa i pitao ga je li sve u redu. Wane je rekao da je sve dobro i da se vozi u nekom kamionu. Napokon, nakon duge vožnje, došli su do Zagreba i ostavili ga pred stražnjim dijelom West Gate-a. Wane se zahvalio iako mu nije bilo jasno kako da dođe do prednjeg dijela pošto je cijeli stražnji dio ograđen. Morao se penjati kao vandal i prolaziti polu-rijeku u koju nije pao. Ušao je u West Gate i vidio jedini otvoreni objekt u 6 ujutro, pekaru. Odlučio je kupiti nešto jer je bio gladan, ali se ubrzo sjetio da ima samo par Eura. Odlučio je opet nazvati majku, koja se ovaj put javila, te ga je došla pokupiti. Wane je došao doma i sjeo za kompjuter. Upalio je Dotu. Slični članci *Paradoks u Parizu *Glupani u Grazu *Vrijeme za Veneciju stvari Kategorija:Putovanja